realm_of_agrarfandomcom-20200214-history
The Graveyard
Agrar is a dangerous place, fraught with all manner of perils. One might survive fighting in a brutal war between rivals kingdoms only to be eaten by a Ravager on the way home. The life of an adventurer is even more dangerous, death having claimed many in their pursuit of fame and fortune. Here lie those brave deceased. The Graveyard Ida Heffernan Took part in the battle of Yrille, scoring many kills with her trusty bow. Always travelling, with no place to call her own and no family to look up to. Her body was found that night by some beggars who relished in her death, looting all the gold off of her. The city guard found her in the morning, simply recognising her as a participant of the previous battle, but no special honours were applied. The priest was very sad to hear of the news and the fact that they found a woman's body with an amulet of Alayer, matching her description. He prayed for her soul. But other than that, she died just like any other. Forgotten by the most, unrecognised, thrown into the abyss of history and bodies. Slain by a rival assassin. - 'Milo Tack' Served as a reliable courier for a few nobles, a dishonored Ravleoc and often the subject to racism in large cities. Having beared many scars from adventures, the powerful arcane master never gave up fighting, and such determination led to his ultimate death. It is a pity, for a magician of this caliber to have been devoured by two hungry wolves. Perhaps with enough training, he'd reach great heights. Maybe, but Milo never was a good combatant. And so it was, that history would forget about a random mage, a Ravleoc at that, named Milo Tack. Slain by wolves. - 'Roland LeBold' Being an optimistic mercenary and a skilled combatant, he met his match, or superior, in the face of battle and ultimately, death. In the short life span he covered while in the Kingdom of Icritha, he helped three beggars learn how to forage, saving them from starvation in the future winters. The latter, who would soon learn of his death, grieved for losing their savior. Having cleared a dungeon in the form of a forge with intents to reopen it for business, he also met with Conrad, an expert enchanter and an aspiring Runewarrior and Nehrun, a balanced mage versed in most types of magic. In the end, his demise would be forgotten, only remembered by his limited circle of friends. Slain by a Golem. - 'Nehrun Girryn' The Icrithian kind-hearted Ravleoc who seeked to become a collector-merchant found nothing in the unpredictable nature of the gamble that is called adventuring. Having arrived to Yrille for less than a week, he met with Roland (deceased), a mercenary-adventurer and Conrad, an enchanter-brawler magician. The party completed a few minor jobs together, successfully, splitting up after the death of the mercenary Roland. The remaining two members of the group cremated his body at the same forge-dungeon he cleared and parted ways. Shortly after, Nehrun did a few more quests before proceeding to search for a staff the archpriest of the capital sought out for; in such pursuit, he was ambushed in the forests and murdered brutally by outlaws. The two found quite a lot of gold and food which they shared equally and would have spent the crowns on whoring and boozing for an entire week had the elven assassin Sly not killed them. The magician slowly bled out in the forests before being eaten and emptied out of its carcass by a hungry wolf. Slain by two bandits. - '#626, 'Prudence The frail elven assassin, criminal to attempts at several cases of murder, delivery of illegal cargo and also the victim to one near-death experience, was clawed fatally by fishmen in a library-dungeon, before being burnt to ashes, alongside the monsters. The start of her 'career' was urged to be a legal one, hunting down the guard killer Tat'huil who fled on a ship to Rekreania, but the assassin never found his tracks on land, let alone sea. With that failed, she embarked on a mysterious setup by thugs who also lured another magician, Cassius, on site. Despite having no information on either, she thought it right to aid who-seemed-to-be her employers. After short but fierce fighting she was knocked down by a firebolt, though this was a stroke of good luck, for her allies got burned to ashes in hell-fire. The magician, out of mercy or some unknown motive, spared her and even left her a gift in the form of a spellbook which she lacked in order to cast spells. From there, consecutive successes stacked up to her favor, from creating and selling poison to a caravan job and the delivery of a box to Bypile. She was last seen entering a dungeon whose risks was well known. This hard-headed persistence led to her death and the obliteration of a former library. The only one to remotely remember her death was her contractor Elf, who chalked her disappearance to apathy on her part. Slain by two fishmen. - 'Tat'huil' The Owerian sellsword led quite an illustrious life and career, indeed. In the short while he lived in Icritha, he claimed a few lives, the last of which caused him to flee the lands, as he had murdered five guardsmen in an attempt to bail some bandit leader. His true success spree started in a land of mountborn, Rekreania. By luck, he got in contact with the lord of Borrun, Zenrich of the Great Plains. Tasked with the recovery of an ambassador from a web of intrigue, he managed to complete the task. Interested in further jobs, he accepted another adventure from the noble - to escort the diplomat Keane on a two day journey to the capital. Ambushed and assaulted, delayed to no end, he arrived to the city with casualties, but still firm. The King remained unmoved by both Keane's evidence and the letter he beared. He promised to summon Lord Doryan Zhent to court for his crimes, but of course, everyone knew that was not meant to be. His next acts were a series of other jobs, nothing of too much note, but he did manage to achieve great fame and renown. One of the instances was clearing the temple of Zen, with which he became reputable with the Fourth Temple, worshippers of the same divine. Throughout the whole travel, he became better armed and upgraded his warband as well. Tempted by the Captain-Militant, he killed his perhaps, what could be considered a friend - Keane. After reporting back to Lord Zenrich, he cleared many dungeons and quite a few lords wished to enlist his aid. He also commissioned a titanium waraxe, but alas, that was not meant to be. Shortly after killing a demon summoner and Hunter Farcruix, a renowned knight, did he too, succumb to his end in a dungeon with demons. Having been a very famous adventurer, many-a-men wondered for where he had disappeared. Zenrich very significantly recalled him, for he had need of soldiers in the upcoming war. The Fourth Temple also spoke well of his name, and overall, he was remembered as a skilled combatant and a fierce leader, under unofficial employ of Lord Zenrich. His body was never recovered, but his name would still be the gossip for a month or two. Slain by a demon party of 50. - 'Alexandra' A mercenary from Oweris, quite unlike from her counterparts, having slain nothing save a hungry, hostile wolf during her short career. Doing minor jobs such as cleaning or cooking, she proved a little threat for the dungeon lion that dwelled within the cave, devouring her quickly. Slain by a lion. Shallow Graves 'Zadogas' A Human Adventurer. Slain by 3 bandits. - 'Zandak'r A Half-Orc Mercenary. Killed by a manticore on a standard job in Icritha. His remains were later recovered by Slyven Talta. - 'Alron Astel ' A Dwarven smooth-talker from Icritha. Killed by a bog of slimes in a silver mine nearabouts Bexbryde, Icritha. His body was never recovered. - 'Veza Oriol ' An Elven Assassin from Overagalla. Bested by a spectre that haunted a ruined Owerian castle, who managed to evade all the shots and close in. - '''Rukard 'Man Drinker' A Giant Necromancer. Set upon by a pack of wolves in the Owerian wilderness. - 'Rukv' A Giant Necromancer. Set upon by a pack of bandits while ferrying a sword to Herra Almond in Castle Bartune in the Owerian wilderness. - 'Malacath' An Orc Mercenary Exploited the political dissent in Thulusan to assemble a formidable warband consisting of hith warriors and other mercenaries. Fought against other orcs before vanishing. The Blood Bloodletters soon dissolved in the absence of a captain, and Malacath and his sword Doombender vanished from the public eye. - 'Kormer Ironeye' A Dwarf Paladin. Slain, mutilated, and turned into lingerie by the infamous Wrapper of Oweris. - 'Ahzek Ahriman' A Human Sailor working with Rekreania. Was captured when the ship he was on the Ironwind when Firesail intercepted and scuttled it. Initially captured by the crew alongside Lord Dunes, records of what happened to him afterward are blank. - 'Ghazghkull 'Ead 'Hunter' An Orc bounty hunter. He wuz krumped by three gits whilst on the trail of the Reaver. - 'Argel Tal' A Human Mercenary. Was caught in an illusory mist, ambushed by a vicious abomination, and killed in Minashill. - 'Vortjernir' A Hith Rogue. Vortjernir made the mistake of accruing a lot of heat in the early days of his career, leading to him being hunted down by adventurers and killed for the bounty somewhere near the Yrille docks. Category:Deceased